


Surprise

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, apollo is oblivious, awkward father son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Where Will gets more than a few surprises in one day.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Fangirlx4. She requested that Apollo shows up so here you are. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think

Will let out a tired sigh as he flipped through newly posted research about pokemon. It was important to stay up to date about new findings so as to better help the pokemon that needed his assistance. According to Nico, he had a pokedex as a brain in order to remember so many things. Especially since Will was also currently studying to not only be a pokemon nurse, but a human doctor as well. That way he could help anyone as well. There weren’t that many differences between humans and pokemon so learning both wasn’t difficult. Nico seemed to disagree. The Pokemon Center door opened with a little chime to signal that he had a guest to attend to so he got up to go to the counter. He wondered who would be challenging Nico this time. Who he didn’t expect to greet him, was his father.

“Hey son,” Apollo grinned brightly. “I decided to come see you since I was going to be passing through this way anyways. I am surprised that you chose to become the nurse of this Pokemon Center. Lavender Town seems like such a gloomy place, but hey to each their own.” He leaned against the counter. “So, you wanna show your old man around? Maybe I can battle the gym leader for fun since I am here.”

“Umm, sure.” Will replied finally getting over the initial shock of having his father come to visit him. While he was growing up the only time his father had visited was when he was ten to give him a Charmander and send him on his way to be a pokemon trainer. His father must have been disappointed to find out that he had chosen to become a nurse instead. He wondered if his father had recently visited his mother and that is why he chose to visit, but then his mother would have mentioned it on their weekly call. It didn’t take long to show his father around Lavender Town considering how small it was, but his father seemed excited nonetheless. Their last stop was the gym which was currently closed.

“Oh,” Will said with a nervous laugh. “I forgot that Nico had to go on a short trip to see his sister. He should be back tonight, but he’ll need to rest after his journey. So if you wish to battle him you’ll have to wait until then. I should mention that he is not a morning person though.”

“It’s fine,” Apollo said with a smile and a shrug. “I was just passing through to see how you were doing. I will be gone tomorrow morning. Ya know, busy training and all. Gotta get ready for the next competition.” They started making their way back to the Pokemon Center.

“Oh right,” Will said as he tried to hide his disappointment. He knew that he shouldn’t care if his father stayed or not, but he wished his father seemed to care more. Sometimes it felt like all he cared about was having well known children to only boost his own ego. All his father did was travel the world, have children with random women, leave to go travel some more then come back on their tenth birthday to give them a pokemon to start their own journey. Will knew quite a few of his half-siblings and they had all had similar experiences. Of course, not all of them went off to become pokemon trainers. Austin was a very accomplished musician and Kayla was a master marksmen with the bow and arrow. Both of them had said that their father had only showed up again to say how proud he was that they were both well known names around the world. Will wondered if his father was proud of him. Then again, being a nurse of a Pokemon Center isn’t much of an accomplishment to most.

“So, Nico Di Angelo huh.” Apollo said, breaking Will out of his thoughts. “Never would have thought that creepy kid of Hades would amount to anything. It is quite impressive he created his own gym.” He laughed, “Then again, Hades paid for all of it, but still impressive nonetheless. Being a gym leader isn’t easy. So much paperwork and so much work to deal with all the challengers. I mean, you have to not give it your all so that people can actually beat your gym to get a badge. What kind of life is that always holding back your true potential? I hate losing.”

“Well Nico actually has the ghost pokemon choose who he goes all out on.” Will explained. “Not even a couple of weeks ago Octavian came by and Nico used the full force of his personal pokemon because the ghost pokemon judged him to not have a good spirit. Otherwise, he calls upon the help of the ghost pokemon that reside here to help him with his other pokemon battles so that trainers stand a chance and have the possibility of winning.”

“Octavian,” Apollo sighed dramatically. “He wouldn’t stop complaining about that gym battle when I saw him about a week ago. He also wouldn’t stop complaining about how you seemed all buddy buddy with Nico.”

Will blushed, “Well we are the only two people in town so it is only natural that we became friends.”

Apollo gave him a shit-eating grin. “You wouldn’t be blushing if you were just friends.”

Will could feel his entire burning with embarrassment. Not because he was embarrassed by his feelings for Nico, but because his father had caught on so quickly. Was he really that obvious?

“I can’t wait to meet my future son-in-law.” Apollo continued, a smug look on his face. Will felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.

“Can’t wait to rub it Hades’ face when I tell him that you two told me first.” Apollo laughed.

“Tell him what?” Will asked, completely shocked and confused.

“That you are going to make Nico my future son-in-law of course.”

“You can’t tell that to Nico’s father!” Will shouted as he stepped in front of his father and put his hands on his shoulders. “We aren’t even dating! I don’t even know if Nico’s father even knows that he is gay!”

“So he likes you too huh?” Apollo said with a Cheshire grin. “Otherwise you wouldn’t know he was gay.”

Will paled at accidently outing Nico to his father. “You can’t tell anyone! Please, father. Especially not Hades.”

“What about my father?” Nico asked as he appeared from the shadows with Gengar.

“Nico!” Apollo shouted in excitement as he went to shake Nico’s hand, but Nico just backed away. “Ah, okay, not a people person. Guess it is why you hang out with ghosts. I was just telling my son,” He threw an arm about Will like they were old buddies. “How happy I am that you are going to be my future son-in-law!” Nico looked like a deerling caught in headlights. 

Will pushed his father off him, “Father! Stop!” He pushed his father to the road that lead out of Lavender Town. “I think you should leave!” He didn’t need his father to embarrass him more. He also didn’t need him to scare Nico so badly that Nico would never want to date him afterwards. 

“But I haven’t been here that long,” Apollo whined.

“You were just passing through anyways.” Will said as he put his hands on his hips.

“Fiiine,” Apollo groaned. “Just let me know when the wedding is!” He shouted before he left. 

Will groaned as he buried his face in his hands. “I am so sorry Nico. I swear I didn’t say anything that made him think we were dating. He just jumped to all these conclusions. Now he is going to tell your dad, and...” He sighed. “I am so sorry.”

“Would you want to date?” Nico asked so softly Will thought he had imagined it, but when he looked up to see the blush across Nico’s face he knew it wasn’t his imagination.

Will blushed, “I would love to call you my boyfriend. I really like you Nico...”

Nico looked up and their eyes met, “I really like you too Will.” He smiled. “So, boyfriends then?”

Will grinned as he pulled Nico into a hug. “Boyfriends.” He pulled away, “Can I kiss you?”

Nico just nodded so Will placed a chaste kiss upon Nico’s lips.

“Best birthday present ever,” Nico said before he kissed Will again, this one a little longer. Will loved that he was finally able to kiss the boy he had been crushing on since he was eight. 

“Wait birthday!?” Will shrieked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I had to leave it off the way I did, because it was just too funny. I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> oh yeah, just so you know this is about 5 months after Will arrived ;)
> 
> Let me know if you would like to see anything else.


End file.
